


Секретное послание

by AVO_Cor



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVO_Cor/pseuds/AVO_Cor
Summary: Рейстлину просто нравится рисовать всякую милоту для своего милого друга.)





	Секретное послание

**Author's Note:**

> Работа с ЗФБ 2017 в команде WTF DragonLance 2017
> 
> Перевод “Secret message“ by Tundradrix

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/J4mtppy.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Тайпинг - Вла.
> 
> Оригинал:  
> [“Secret message“](http://tundradrix.deviantart.com/art/Secret-message-263927671) by **Tundradrix**


End file.
